The big four
by Bullarum
Summary: Desde un principio fueron creados para estar unidos y no poder desvanecerse.


Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de la serie a su respectivo autor, yo sólo he creado una historia con motivo de entretenimiento.

Shipps: Adrinette y Nathloé

Nota: No tengo mucho conocimiento de la segunda temporada, así que si un poco incoherente mi historia lo lamento. Además que la inclusión de Luka no esta muy detallada.

Alya, al menos en mi mente, se encuentra de viaje cuando sucede lo de Adrien.

(...) (...) (...)

Chloé tiene que escupir la sangre que se ha acumulado en su boca. Se arrastra por el piso con los codos, el cuerpo arde y dolorosas heridas se abren a casa paso. La transformación había acabado hace bastante, el humo es denso y obstruye toda vista de ella. Sigue dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de cada movimiento. Escucha la voz de LadyBug diciéndole que no debía ser impulsiva, pero Firefox estaba atrapado, no podría haberlo dejado. Gime de dolor. No sabe que sucede, si Firefox se encuentra a salvo, si LadyBug y Chat Noir lograron atrapar a Hawt Moth mientras ella buscaba a Firefox. De pronto el corazón se acelera, no logra recordar lo que pasó antes de saltar del edificio y lanzarse al peligro, ¿si no lo logró? sería su mayor perdición. Las ganas de gritar se acumulan en su garganta pues no logra sacar nada.

—Chloé—llama su Kwami. Detiene el movimiento de sus brazos debilitados. Entiende que ha sido una ilusión de su propia mente y sigue, pensando que escuchar la voz de Firefox habría sido mucho mejor.

El humo comienza a disolverse, y su cuerpo cierra las heridas con una rapidez anormal, a causa de los poderes adquiridos; su cuerpo se regeneraba, pero aun estaba débil, y la resistencia disminuía.

Al parar de moverse, respira profundo, y gruñe dolida, algo suena dentro de ella al expandir sus pulmones. El sueño comienza a vencerla, las ansias de cerrar los ojos y parar con el dolor que la cubre por entero.

(...) (...) (...)

—¿Queen Bee?, ¡Queen Bee!—A Marinette le temblaban las manos. Luego de acabar con la batalla muchas cosas sucedieron, y muchos lugares fueron destruidos a causa de la batalla entre Hawt Moth, ella y Chat Noir, fue brutal saber de quién se trataba su mayor enemigo, pero sobre todo, lo fue para Chat Noir, o mejor dicho Adrien.

—¿No la has encontrado aún?—jadea Nathanäel. Sigue adolorido, se ha fracturado el brazo y no logra pensar en nada más que el dolor, pero tiene que encontrar a Queen Bee, ella se encuentra en condiciones mucho peores.

Marinette niega. Adrien se sitúa al lado de ellos. Alrededor se puede escuchar el sonido de las bocinas, las ambulancias, los gritos. El polvo, y su combinación con el humo del fuego los hace toser de vez en cuando.

—Ella debería estar cerca.

Nathanäel grita con furia.

—Si se hubiese quedado con ustedes, ¡lo tenia controlado!

—Tranquilo, Nath, sabes que ella solo quería ayudarte.—Marinette intenta calmar a Nathanäel pero sabe que la furia todavía bulle en todo su ser con fuerza.

—Y tuvo que pagar por esa estupidez.

Es la primera vez que ven a Nathanäel molesto, Adrien no se ve muy sorprendido, que Marinette también hubiese resultado herida y no pudiese encontrarla lo habría hecho frustrarse a maneras inimaginables, no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Nathanäel.

Marinette se culpa a sí misma, la razón por la que la ciudad no esta recuperada ya del atentado es por ella, hace mucho debió de haber usado el miraculous milagrosa, ¿el problema?, no logra utilizarlo, algo le impide tener la mente y el coraje para hacer las cosas. Y eso es porque Hawt Moth volvería, aunque no se quisiese, no tendría a su miraculous para hacer males pero seguiría vivo atormentando la vida de Adrien, pues había causado toda una catástrofe en la capital de Francia, un recuerdo que le quitaría el sueño todas las noches, aunque todos lleguen a olvidarlo.

—No he encontrado nada, Marinette.

Tikki se asoma con cuidado hasta Marinette y vuela delante de sus ojos para que le preste atención a lo que dice. Marinette tiene los ojos vacíos, camina de manera automática y eso le preocupa a Tikki. Adrien esta en las mismas condiciones, o tal vez peor y de Nathanäel solo se ve desesperación.

De pronto y sin aviso sale una pequeña Kwami que Plagg, Tikki yTrixx reconocen al instante.

—¿Dónde esta?—susurra Trixx, tiene miedo de la respuesta, después de todo los humanos no eran inmortales, al contrario de ellos.

—No logre encontrarle tampoco, la perdí de vista luego de su destransformación.

—Comprendo—gruñe Plagg con seriedad.

—Pero puedo darles un dato importante para encontrar a Queen Bee—informa Pollen—, su identidad verdadera.

—¡Chloé!—grita sorprendida. Marinette no puede estar más confundida en su vida como lo ha estado en ese momento, se le dificulta incluso pensar y eso no la ayuda en nada.

—Sí, es Chloé Burgeouis—vuelve a afirmar Pollen con impaciencia, el tiempo se acaba y la vida de Chloé puede terminarse tan simple como el soplo de una vela.

(...) (...) (...)

Nathanäel tropieza, su hombro choca contra el de una chica de cabellera rubia que prosigue a darle una bofetada con la melena al casi caer también. Nathanäel se desespera, pero logra sujetarla de la cintura antes que llegue a pasar cualquier accidente, le pide disculpas en repetidas ocasiones a la joven que aun no ve al rostro.

Chloé reconoce la voz de inmediato, mira a Nathanäel dispuesta a soltar palabras venenosas cuando algo lo evita, tal vez el sentimiento de que debería ser mejor persona con la gente o que la cara sonrojada de Nathanäel le parece muy interesante.

—No importa—dice, sin darse cuenta que sigue en los brazos de Nathanäel absorta en el momento. Cuando es consciente se suelta con rapidez de sus brazos y mira con suficiencia sobre su hombro cuando se da la vuelta para irse —. Solo procura no volver a tocarme.

Nathanäel sigue confundido mientras el viento le desordena el cabello rojo.

—Uy, esa chica es sorprendete—Trixx sale del pequeño bolsillo en la chaqueta de Nathanäel y observa la silueta alejándose de Chloé.

—Estas loco—se burla Nath y vuelve a meterlo en su bolsillo. Sin embargo el sonrojo sigue leve en sus mejillas.

(...) (...) (...)

Nathanäel sufre cuando vuelve a transformarse, esta de vuelta siendo Firefox para ayudar a algunas personas atrapadas entre escombros con el único pensamiento de que ninguna de las personas muertas sea Chloé por mas egoísta que eso pueda llegar a sonar.

Marinette ve a Adrien transformarse también y mira con preocupación a Tikki buscando que le responda.

—Arregla pronto lo que sientes en el corazón, puedes aliviar todo el dolor que estamos sintiendo ahora—consuela Adrien ahora siendo Chat Noir, las garras se clavan en su chaqueta queriendo llegar a su piel— Mirame, confía en mí, y sobre todo, confía en ti misma para ser capaz de lograr lo que te propones.

—No sé que hacer —revela con horror y se acurruca en los brazos de Chat cuando él la abraza—, no sé que me pasa.

—Chat Noir, necesito tu ayuda con esto —pide Firefox arriba de un edificio, necesita quitar escombros y no logra hacerlo solo porque su brazo no se ha curado por completo.

(...) (...) (...)

Marinette se pone nerviosa de nuevo cuando lo ve con Kagami, le da nervios pensar que ella podría quitárselo para siempre, y aunque Luka le da una sensación reconfortante en el corazón necesita de Adrien como una droga.

Adrien se despide y se queda en la entrada frustrado al percatarse de que ha vuelto a llover. Marinette acaba de salir, Luka sigue adentro con su hermana y ella se despide con la mano hasta llegar a la entrada, saca su sombrilla y antes de dar otro paso observa una silueta que sigue mirando la lluvia con completa atención. Marinette suspira, Adrien voltea y Marinette sonríe. Ya no tiene esos temblores en las manos ni el miedo de hacer el ridículo ahora que ve a Adrien así que acercarse a él no es cosa difícil, cosa de la cual se enorgullecería de ver Alya si estuviese en ese lugar.

—Puedes venir conmigo a casa si quieres—ofrece con una sonrisa abierta, de esas que le regala a casi todo mundo con la esperanza de que de esa manera su corazón se alivie.

—No creo que sea debido, pero te agradezco la propuesta, Marinette.

—Mi padre prepara unas excelentes galletas todos los viernes, estoy segura que te harán bien.

Adrien piensa varios minutos, toma el paraguas que Marinette tiene en sus manos y lo pone a su altura para cubrir a ambos de la lluvia.

(...) (...) (...)

Marinette sigue buscando al no poder transformarse, camina largo rato hasta un pequeño local que esta aplastado por los escombros y no para de volar polvo cerca de ella por el viento que sopla en ese lugar. Marinette se asoma buscando heridos pues su cuerpo no tiene un traje ni poderes, pero tiene la voluntad de salvar a alguien en peligro. Escucha murmullos y Tikki se asoma sobre su hombro y viaja hacia el sonido antes de que ella encuentre un modo de saltar los escombros que impiden su paso.

—¡Es ella!

Y de inmediato Marinette llora.

(...) (...) (...)

Chloé se queda sola en el salón y esta intentado pensar en una letra, cualquier cosa que no este relacionada al rojo que se le ha metido las veinticuatro horas del día, Marinette entonces aparece, o al menos eso piensa ella pues su concentración no la dejo darse la oportunidad de ver que Marinette dibujaba abajo nuevos diseños.

Se levanta del asiento y camina a su lado disimulando las ansias de ver que es lo nuevo que puede crear.

—Que bonito—balbucea a un volumen suficiente alto para ser escuchado por Marinette quien se da la vuelta y la mira confundida—. ¿Qué me ves? No hablaba contigo.

Marinette frunce el ceño dispuesta a responder, pero entiende que la voz que hace rato estuvo escuchando no es de nada más y nada menos que de Chloé y eso le sorprende. No sabía que Chloé cantaba.

—Linda voz—dice luego de cerrar su cuaderno, ambas se miran. Marinette sale del salón.

(...) (...) (...)

Firefox corre hacia su cuerpo, esta de espaldas y la sangre le cubre la ropa por entero. Le da la vuelta con el corazón en la boca, sabia que no estaría bien, pero verla de ese modo le hiere el ser desde muy adentro. Recarga su rostro en sus rodillas y escucha como su collar anuncia el final de su transformación. Acaricia su rostro y verifica que sigue respirando, lo esta, sigue viva aunque su pulso es demasiado débil para su gusto.

Marinette sigue llorando escondida en sus pensamientos, basta con transformarse y decir miraculois milagrosa, si ese sentimiento no estuviese ya habría acabado con todo ese sufrimiento que envuelve a la ciudad y las personas no estarían gritando su nombre heroico cada tanto buscando ayuda de alguien que no vendrá.

Adrien se acerca, la toma de los hombros y limpia sus lágrimas. Dice algo como que no es el momento para eso y luego besa sus labios con devoción, al separarse lo único que dice la lleva a transformarse al fin.

(...) (...) (...)

El sonido de la maquina que vigila las pulsaciones de su corazón le dan dolor de cabeza. Chloé abre los ojos con pereza y siente que ha estado dormida por cientos de años y que su despertar a sido demasiado obligatorio para su gusto. Bosteza con torpeza y recuerda que se encuentra en el hospital desde hace una semana, producto de su batalla, aunque eso es un gran secreto. Chloé frunce el ceño, su batalla fue tan fuerte que ni siquiera la miraculouis milagrosa logró salvarle de casi morir. Se endereza en la cama y recarga su espalda en el respaldo. La pierna la tiene entumecida y no tarda mucho en saber el porqué, Nath babea la sábana consumido en un sueño y ella lo observa sin decir nada, le agrada tenerlo allí. Abren la puerta, es Marinette y Adrien.

—Nunca se cansa de venir a visitarte y quedarse dormido—se burla Marinette.

—Es cuestión suya que quiera tener dolor de espalda después —dice frustrada, no le agrada mucho la idea de que se quede allí todo el tiempo.

Trixx sale de la mochila de Nathanäel. Igual Pollen, Tikki y Plagg.

—Siempre que duerme empieza a decir tu...

De inmediato una mano atrapa a Trixx y evita que hable. Nathanäel tiene la cara sonrojada de nuevo. Todas ríen ante la escena, ha pasado solo una semana después de lo sucedido, nadie recuerda nada excepto ellos, y ese recuerdo les ha abierto una herida demasiado grande en el corazón a cada uno, que es preso de un trauma que jamas superaran, es difícil pensar en nada más que no sea la sangre, la lucha, la traición y el dolor y sufrimiento de los caídos. Al parecer ya no pueden estar los cuatro separados, están unidos por la amistad y el romance, el amor que es lo único que puede vencer las pesadillas a las cuales se sumen cuando duermen apenas minutos. Por ello fueron elegidos, cada uno levantaría al otro.


End file.
